mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gloriosa Daisy
Gloriosa Daisy ist ein Mensch und Leiterin von Camp Everfree aus Legend of Everfree. Persönliches Gloriosa Daisy ist Freundlich und Hilfsbereit. Sie ordnet alles dem Wohlergehen der Camper unter. Wobei sie sich Gelegentlich mehr auflädt als sie tragen kann. Geschichte In Legend of Everfree heißen Gloriosa und Timber Spruce die Wondercolts in Camp Everfree herzlichst Willkommen. Allerdings fallen dabei leichte Spannungen zwischen den Geschwistern auf. Als die Direktorinnen das Campgeschenk ansprechen, erklärt Gloriosa das es Tradition im Camp ist das die Camper ein Geschenk an die zukünftigen Camper machen wie z.B. einen Totempfahl. Da taucht plötzlich kurz der Geschäftsmann Filthy Rich auf der einige merkwürdige Andeutungen macht. Was Gloriosa, nach dem sie ihn in seine Limo gestopft hat herunter spielt. Kurz darauf stößt Sunset Shimmer mit Gloriosa zusammen und hört dabei einen Satzfetzen, doch Gloria hat nichts gesagt. Sie wollte einfach nur nachsehen ob auch alle auf dem Weg sind und versichert alles zu tun um dies zu besten Woche in ihrem Leben zu machen und verschwindet. Nur macht diese Überschwänglichkeit Sunset etwas nervös. Kurz darauf wollen alle einen den Tag am See verbringen aber da bricht Sci-Twi im maroden Steg ein, kann aber noch von Timber aufgefangen werden. Der Steg muss geschlossen werden. Gloriosa versichert sich Schnell darum zu kümmern. Doch darin erkennt Applejack das perfekte Camp Geschenk. Auch wen ihr Timber bedenken zu haben scheint tut das dem Enthusiasmus der Wondercolts keinen Abbruch und man macht sich ans Werk. Nach einem Arbeitsreichentag Ruft Gloriosa alle zum Lagerfeuer für Gruselgeschichten. Dazu kommt sie aber erst mit Verspätung, Angeblich weil sie einen anderen Weg genommen hat um den nächtlichen Wald zu bewundern. Am nächsten Tag kommt es zu mysteriösen Ereignissen. Ein Boot kracht in den neuen Steg und ein Erdbeben schüttelt alle durch. Als Gloriosa erfährt das Applejack in den See gefallen ist und holt Sofort Handtücher. Beim liefern findet sie die Kantine mit Teig verwüstet vor, Ein Kickball ist in den See geflogen, die Pfeile am Schießstand sind alle und Filthy Rich ist wieder da. Ein nervöses Augenzucken später macht sich Gloriosa an die Arbeit. Dabei stößt sie an Sunset die einen Schrei hört den keiner gemacht haben will. Am folgendem Tag entdecken Sunset, Sci-Twi und Spike in einer Höhle neben lauter Kristallen, Equestriamagie, Sunset kann es deutlich spüren. Was Spike verwirrt, denkt er doch das Timber Spruce nur so tut als gäbe es den Geist. Als Twi sich wundert was Timber den jetzt mit der Sache zu tun hat tritt Gloriosa mit gequältem Lächeln, aus dem Schatten die klar stellt das Timber nichts damit zu tun hat sie aber auch niemanden vergraulen will. Als Gloriosa einfach geht packt Sunset sie am Arm und erfährt die ganze Wahrheit. Das Camp ist bei Filhty Rich hoch verschuldet, des es übernehmen will um eine Luxusspa daraus zu machen Gloriosa setzte er eine Frist bis Monatsende um das Geld auf zu trieben, und davon sind sie jetzt in der letzten Woche. Verzweifelt über ihre aussichtslose Lage ging Glorioas in den Wald wo sie etwas hörte das sie in die Höhle führte. Dort entdeckte sie sieben bunte Kristalle. Als sie die Steine berührte bekam Gloriosa einen Schlag, Fünf der Steine kamen mit ihr und verliehen ihr die Kraft Pflanzen zu Kontrollieren. Timber waren die Steine unheimlich nichts desto trotz hat sich Glorios in den Kopf gesetzt mit dieser Kraft die letzte Woche von Camp Everfree zur besten zu machen. Sie hat das Boot versehentlich in den Steg geschubst, unabsichtlich das Erdbeben verursacht und bei dem Streit mit Timber ging es darum das er mit der Geschichte von Gaia Everfree seine Schwester decken wollte und sie die Steine loswerden sollte. Da sie wissen was Magie anrichten kann versuchen Sunset und Sci-Twi an Gloriosa zu appellieren die Kristalle aufzugeben. Doch die ist wild entschlossen ihr Camp zu retten, greift sich auch die Letzten zwei Steine. Mit der Kraft aller Sieben lässt sie Sunset und Sci-Twi von Ranken fesseln und verwandelt sich selbst zu Gaia Everfree. Die die beiden in der Höhle einschließt und sich auf dem Weg ins Camp macht. Das sie um es zu retten mit einer Rankenbarriere umgibt. Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie und Fluttershy tun was sie können um die anderen zu retten und Gloriosa aufzuhalten aber ihre Magie ist zu stark. Nicht mal Timber kommt zu ihr durch. Da stoßen Sunset und Sci-Twi, die sich Zwischenzeitlich befreit haben, dazu. Zusammen gelingt es den Human 7 Gloriosa die Magie zu entreißen und alles wieder normal zu machen. Gloriosa tut alles so wahnsinnig leid. Sie wollte einfach nur diese Woche zur besten in Camp Everfree machen und meint schon niedergeschlagen das es wohl besser sein das Camp Filthy Rich, zu überlassen aber das lassen die Human 7 nicht zu. Kurz um stellt man einen Wohltätigkeitsball auf die Beine, ein leichtes mit den neuen Fähigkeiten der 7, der ein voller Erfolg wird. Sci-Twi kann sogar eine kurzen Moment mit Timber Spruce genießen. Eine sehr Kurzen bis Gloriosa ihn wegen Geschäftsdingen entführen muss. Sie konnte noch ein Paar Sponsoren für das Camp gewinnen. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Timber Spruce Ihr Bruder Galerie Navboxen en:Gloriosa Daisy Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Nebencharaktere